Modern technology makes the central processing unit (CPU) in a personal computer faster. Typically, the faster the speed of the CPU is, the higher the energy consumption will be. Although we can use different methods to reduce the energy consumption of our computers such as: hibernating the computer, turning off the display controller, turning off the wireless or Wi-Fi adapter, turning off or reducing the speed of the hard drives, and turning off multimedia accessories, but such activities may hamper the computer's functionalities and hinder users' ability to perform their duties. Everyone in an office may have different functions and they use computers in many different ways. Therefore, it is desirable to have a computer system that can reduce the power consumption by turning off those unnecessary components of the computer while maintaining a fully functional computer for each user based on their daily functions and computer usage patterns.
Therefore, heretofore unaddressed needs still exist in the art to address the aforementioned deficiencies and inadequacies.